Please Don t Leave Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras conocerse en el Expreso a Hogwarts y convivir durante años, curso tras curso, resulta natural el terminar juntos... sobre todo siendo quienes eran ellos dos... ¿o no? En ocasiones resulta muy duro el ser sincero con los propios sentimientos de uno.


**Please Don't Leave Me**

Existen momentos en los que uno ya no puede soportarlo más y, a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones para llevarlo todo a buen puerto, te ves sobrecargado con la más dura y cruel de las realidades. Que por mucho que lo intentes y aunque te empeñes a ello, hay parejas que no se pueden dar.

Hay gente que no está hecha para estar junta y compartir sus vidas.

Hermione supo que en esta ocasión no había vuelta atrás. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, en esa mirada plateada cuyo fulgor fue de lo más elocuente. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que le aseguraba que ya no más y que la dejaría pero siempre había vuelto con ella tras unas sinceras disculpas. Unas que había ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo y la necesidad de ofrecerlas para que, en la actualidad, carecieran de aquella falsedad tan obvia que podía verse en las primeras que tuvo que ofrecerle.

Pero ahora no iban a ser suficientes para retenerle a su lado.

Cuantas veces le había gritado y apartado de su lado a patadas, tanto metafóricas como literales, sin olvidarse, como si le pudiera resultar posible no hacerlo, de lanzarle algún que otro insulto de esos que resultaban más hirientes a su persona que cualquier otro tipo de agresión física. Tenía que admitirlo, tanto a él como a sí misma, que ella se lo había estado buscando con tanto tensar la delicada situación entre ellos ya demasiado débil desde el primer momento debido al pasado que compartían. Y ahora, como sucedía siempre que lograba agotar lo que siempre parecía una infinita paciencia por su parte, era tarde y no podría arreglarlo por mucho que sus intenciones fueran del todo honestas. A pesar de la magia, y del hechizo _Reparo_, no todo lo que ha sido roto se puede arreglar.

Seguramente la mayoría de la gente se llegaría a sorprender, incluso más bien se podría decir que escandalizar, al tener conocimiento de lo mala que podía llegar a ser, aunque solamente fuera hacia él de todas las personas de este mundo. Si supieran hasta dónde había sido capaz en su oposición, aunque no tuviera la razón para ello, por el simple hecho de que era él quien tenía la verdad de su lado.

Lo peor de todo, y ciertamente aún había nuevos grados de maldad y vileza por su parte aunque los hubo que crear para poder catalogarlos, fue que cargó en él, no las culpas, no todas, todo su malestar a causa del fin de su relación con Ron. Siendo sinceros había que decir que él no había sido partícipe en ello de ninguna manera, a no ser que cuentes el hecho de existir y, por tanto, de formar parte de su vida por ese simple hecho, pero a ella no le importó en absoluto y le _cortó_ tan profundamente como su propio dolor le permitió. Y era profundamente hondo el agujero en donde acabó al final de su relación con Ron.

Sí, había dejado bien claro que podía ser muy mala cuando su corazón se encontraba roto. Sobre todo contra él, la única parte inocente, por difícil que pudiera parecer, del drama en que se había convertido su vida durante el tiempo de su ruptura.

—Por favor, no me dejes— le pidió angustiada—. Siempre digo cómo no te necesito pero siempre acabamos regresando a esto. Por favor, no me dejes. Sabes que no soy así de desagradable pero es que se trata de algo que, en ocasiones, me supera y me hace actuar de esa manera. Vamos, tienes que darte cuenta de que todo esto es una especie de concurso en el que gana quien golpea con más fuerza— Hermione caminaba tras él, le rodeaba y trataba de que se detuviera pero no le hacía ni el menor caso mientras continuaba caminando por el largo, y frío, pasillo—; pero sabes que no digo esas cosas en serio. De verdad, te lo prometo.

Pero su paso firme no titubeó con ninguna de sus palabras y Hermione sentía su corazón en la garganta y sus ojos como empezaron a picarle amenazando con ponerse a llorar. Y sabía muy bien que no sería un llanto elegante y sumamente femenino con una muestra de educación y buenos modales si no gruesas lágrimas, balbuceos incoherentes y mocos. No la imagen que uno se esperaría por parte de Hermione Granger, una tercera parte del Trío de Oro y heroína de guerra. No, pero sí la imagen de una mujer derrotada por sus propias angustias y debilidades.

—Por favor, no me dejes— repitió con la cabeza gacha en reflejo perfecto de su actual derrota—. Es cierto que te necesito y por eso siempre acabamos regresando a esto. Por favor, no me dejes— sus dientes mordieron con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que terminó por cortárselo pero ni siquiera así se detuvo aún ante el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. No podía ser de otra forma para reflejar la propia visión metálica de la mirada gris de él—. Siempre me olvido de decir en voz alta lo encantador que eres para mí y sin el que no puedo estar— Hermione trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa pero lo único que logró fueron unos labios temblorosos ensangrentados y una mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por sus mejillas. Un motivo tan válido como otro para el que no le gustase llevar maquillaje porque, en estos momentos, estaría totalmente destrozado y su aspecto habría resultado pavoroso—. Tú eres mi perfecto saco de arena y te necesito…— le dijo Hermione con una temblorosa y diminuta sonrisa al tiempo que dejó apoyadas ambas manos en aquel pecho firme y tenso por toda esta situación para detenerse y dejar de retroceder. ¡Qué fuera lo que Merlín quisiera! Podía pasarle por encima si ese fuera su deseo pero, para sorpresa de la joven Gryffindor, él se detuvo—; lo siento.

El silencio que se formó a continuación fue el momento más largo e inquietante que jamás había padecido Hermione. La espera por su respuesta la tenía toda angustiada pero sin lograr que pudiera dejar de llorar.

—Todo tiene un límite y nadie mejor que tú misma para darte cuenta de ello.

—Por favor, por favor no me dejes…

—He pagado por mis actos y me he estado comportando como se esperaría de quien porta el emblema de Premio Anual en su pecho. Cumpliendo con las reglas y haciendo que los demás también las cumplan— siguió con su discurso—. Comportándome como un ser humano con corazón.

—Draco, por favor no me dejes— logró decir entre sus llantos—. Por favor, no me dejes.

Uno debería ser consciente de hasta donde se puede llegar. Tanto en sus acciones como en sus reacciones. ¿Cuánto se puede aguantar para poder seguir siendo capaz de perdonar a una persona? Claro que aquí no estamos hablando de cualquier persona si no de una muy concreta. Tal vez por eso siempre le ocurre lo mismo una y otra vez cuando alcanzan esta situación.

—Sabes lo sencillo que me sería acabar con todo esto y no tener que quedarme para soportarte de ninguna manera pues no son solamente tus comentarios…

—Sé que siempre digo que podría hacerlo todo yo sola pero no es cierto— le interrumpió Hermione alzando algo la voz en su desesperación—. Por eso siempre acabamos aquí. Porque no es cierto que pueda hacerlo yo sola.

Malfoy bajó la mirada a las manos que se encontraban apoyadas contra su pecho pero Hermione no las apartó si no que, todo lo contrario, se aferró cual garras por miedo a que pudiera tratar de alejarse de su lado mientras hundía su rostro en aquel pecho cálido y protector.

—Por favor, no me dejes. Por favor, no me dejes. No importa que diga que no te necesito porque no es cierto y así terminamos en este momento.

—Lo único que tendría que hacer es ir a pedirle a…

—Por favor, por favor…

—… Slughorn que me cambiase a otra pareja. Seguro que todo te iría mucho _mejor_ con Weasley como tu pareja en lugar de tenerme a mí, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, no me dejes…

—Sí, ¿por qué si no haber hecho que esos dos vinieran a terminar sus estudios cuando no les apetecía volver? De seguro que tendrías una perfecta preparación para tus ÉXTASIS— Hermione habría dado lo que fuera porque le estuviera dirigiendo esa media sonrisa suya, incluso cuando lo hacía con gesto prepotente, pero su rostro serio e impertérrito no daba ninguna oportunidad para ello—. No eres la única a quien le importan sus calificaciones pero, a pesar de ello, incluso preferiría a alguien menos cualificado que tú a verme arrastrado por tus constantes ataques que no hacen más que interrumpirme los estudios.

—Draco, por favor…

—Claro que siempre es mejor estudiar junto al mejor compañero posible, en este caso tú, Granger— un suspiro de resignación y la cogió por las muñecas logrando que Hermione levantara el rostro y la acercó de tal manera que quedaron apenas separados por la desagradable visión del rostro empapado de Hermione—. Es la última vez. Como vuelvas a ponernos en esta situación por mí como si desangres tu corazón que le pediré a Slughorn que nos separe.

Los temblorosos labios de Hermione dieron forma a lo más parecido que era capaz de hacer a una sonrisa.

—… por favor, no me dejes.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se volvió a la sala común, que ambos como Premios Anuales compartían, con Hermione caminando a su lado agarrada a su brazo como si temiera que pudiera pensárselo dos veces y decidir que ya no había solución para ellos.

—Como si pudiera— murmuró el Slytherin con suspiro derrotado.

Hermione se aferró con más fuerza descansando su mejilla contra el brazo de Malfoy y sintiendo como un gran peso desaparecía de su corazón.

No la abandonaría.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer: **Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, como todo lo relacionado con los libros de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y de nadie más… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

El título y la gran mayoría de los diálogos pertenecen, o están basados, en la canción de idéntico título, **"Please Don't Leave Me"** de Pink, escrita por la propia Pink y Max Martin.


End file.
